Instrument landing systems are used in many runways to facilitate the landing process by providing radio frequency (RF) beams indicating the runway location as well as preferred touchdown points along it. Aircrafts equipped with ILS facilities may easily align toward landing with the optimal landing angle at the correct time.
Enhance vision systems (EVS) are used to provide the pilots with a better visual display of the landing route and specifically the runway and its immediate environment. Sometimes, augmented reality such as visual symbol indicated is presented over a portion of the image presented to the pilot. It is desirable that the portion of the image presented to the pilot would be restricted only to the relevant portion of the scene, being the runway, its immediate environment and the planned touchdown point on the runway. This is due the high level of computer resources that is required for the enhance vision operation.
Currently, limiting the image enhancement is carried out by determining the planned touchdown position based on global positioning systems (GPS) and other location based orientation means. GPS service is not always available and may sometimes lead to limited performance. It is therefore desirable to have a substitute mechanism to determine the region of interest (ROI) for enhanced vision for imaging devices used in the course of a landing process.